


Gift Me The World, I'll Give You Me

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: P/T Stockings [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Dom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, Lingerie, M/M, Sub Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony gifts Peter things, and in turn, Peter gives him this — the rush of being ordered around and loving it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: P/T Stockings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Gift Me The World, I'll Give You Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/gifts).



> 🎁❤

Peter looked so good in the new set Tony had gifted him. It wasn't much, just a satin robe and shorts that were shorter than any shorts Tony had ever seen before. He'd had such a vision finding them in his favored lingerie shop, picturing Peter in it getting him instantly hard. He'd been so sure Peter would love them, and he had been right, on all accounts. 

"Sit down, Tony," Peter told him, his voice both amused and low, hard like it became when he wanted Tony to listen. 

Tony wanted to listen, too. So he sat down on the couch, and watched Peter watch him. He bit his lip at the way the satin had ridden down one of Peter's naked shoulders, and at how the loosely knotted belt let him see the shorts, and how distended they were over Peter's hard cock. 

"I want you to take yourself out, no more touching than that. Take your cock out of your pants and then it's hands at your sides until I tell you otherwise. That okay?" Peter asked, and then tsked when Tony nodded right away, "Use your words Tony." 

"That's more than okay." Tony obeyed.

"Good." 

Peter watched him, still, as Tony opened his pants, shoved his hand in his boxers and pulled himself out as ordered. Not touching was torture when Peter looked this good, wearing  _ his _ gifts, but he knew he wouldn't regret it for long. 

"I'm wearing the plug you gave me last week," Peter told him then, making Tony bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from moaning on the spot. "I want you to take it out, and we'll replace it with your cock when I ride you, in this." Peter brushed his hands down the robe to illustrate his words. 

He wasn't generally cruel, but waiting certainly was painful for Tony right then. 

It didn't last much longer, thankfully, and before Tony could go mad with lust and frustration, Peter slipped out of his shorts and walked up to him, sighing in bliss as he stroked himself a few times before finally turning around and showing Tony his plug. 

"Go on."


End file.
